Candy kisses
by Lockerz
Summary: Halloween is here and Roy has been left to take his son out trick or treating, but as usual his wife has advice he doesn't take.


**Happy Halloween guys :D**

**Here's one from my 'kisses' selection, aimed for halloween :D As such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

"Mum, mum," The small child yelled as he bounded into the room.

"Peter, don't shout, I'm right here," She chuckled and crouched to her son's level. "What is it?"

"Papa's taking me tricky treating," The boy giggled and gave his mother a gap toothed grin. Riza looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw a black haired man standing in the doorway. Roy smiled and looked down at his wife and son.

"Is that right?" Riza caught her husband's eye and smirked. She brushed her son's raven locks of his forehead and placed a soft kiss against the skin there lovingly. The blonde woman slowly rose to her feet and watched as her seven  
year old skipped over to his father. Roy laughed happily and swept his son up into his arms.

"My goodness Pete, you're getting heavy, either that or I'm getting old," Roy said, a slight laugh carried in his voice.

"You're getting old," Riza said playfully as she swept her hands back through her loose blonde tresses.

"Watch it you," Roy smirked and looked at his wife. He looked down as his son jabbed his chest.

"Papa, are things scary on hallows ween?" The boy asked excitedly.

"They sure are Pete," Roy laughed. "If you're not careful ghosts will jump out at you from the bushes,"

"Roy!" Riza scolded playfully as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes hun?" Roy asked innocently as he watched his wife step towards him. Riza extended a slender arm and gently ruffled her son's dark hair.

"Don't listen to your father Peter, the only scary thing about Halloween is the trip to the dentists afterwards when you eat too much candy," Riza's voice was warning but playful and Peter watched her with wide dark eyes. "Now, what have I told you about boiled sweets?" She stared into her son's dark orbs, which he had all too obviously inherited from his father.

"To suck them not bite them," The child repeated before giggling and looking up at his father who had taken to staring aimlessly about the room.

"Good boy, now look after your father while you're out there," Riza teased and smirked at her husband.

"You're not coming?" Roy asked, clearly mocking sadness.

"Someone has to give out the candy Roy and we know you can't because you'll eat it all," she said matter of factly, letting out a soft chuckle as her husband's face fell.

"Mummy knows you too well papa," The seven year old prodded his father's chest again as he spoke, joining in with his mother's laughter.

"Oh be quiet," Roy said playfully as he set his son down. "Now go put on your stuff,"

"It's on your bed," Riza added as the child scampered gleefully out of the room. Riza smiled as listened to the sound of footsteps thundering up a staircase, followed by excited barking as the loud noise roused the two dogs in the home.  
There was a happy yell of 'Mini Hattay' from Peter as the highest of the two barks rang out. Of course, Hayate's pup was no longer the mini pup it had once been and she was now nearly as big as her father.

She ate as much as Hayate did and in Riza's eye that made the 'pup' as adult as her father was. Riza woke from her thoughts as Roy's arm came to rest around her shoulders. "You can take the pup," Riza muttered as she stared up at her husband with bright eyes, rolling the sleeve of her jumper between her thumb and forefinger aimlessly.

"You took her for a walk like two hours ago!" Roy exclaimed.

"Seriously Roy, that pup could run all day if _we_ had the energy,"

"I guess," Roy huffed in defeat as he was met with his wife's stony gaze. "But remember save me something sweet when I get back," He smirked and entwined his fingers softly with hers as he leant down to brush his wife's lips against  
his own. "I love you," He smiled against her skin before pulling back to gaze into the auburn eyes he loved so much. The ones he'd wake up to each morning, the ones he'd watch close as she laid in the bed beside him at night, the one's he'd stare down into, or some nights up into, as he made love to her, the one's he'd...

He was cut off as his son and the small puppy crashed into the room in a flurry of fur, hair and Halloween costumes. Riza jumped, taking a few steps back from her husband to look down at Peter who was panting gently. He was now dressed in dark black trousers, a white shirt and black shoes. He was grinning broadly to expose a set of plastic fangs but Riza couldn't help but laugh when she saw they were not fixed on properly on the left side but were instead poking out of his mouth at an awkward angle.

"Mum, can you do my face paint now?" Peter asked as he removed his teeth and set them on the worktop. Riza chuckled and walked over to where she placed the face painting set, already having arranged the day earlier with Peter that he would be going as a vampire.

"Come here then," Riza said as she picked up a small foam block and dabbed it in the white paint before turning to look at her son. Peter grinned and skipped over, stopping suddenly in front of her. His face and body became rigid as he closed his eyes tightly. Riza gave a soft laugh at her son's action then began to dab the white paint on his face, finally making it smooth and cover most of the skin.

"How does it look?" Peter asked finally as Riza set the sponge in the sink, turning the tap on.

"Very scary," She laughed and picked up his fake teeth off the side and held them out to her son. He took them, flashed her a gap toothed smiling before ramming the piece of plastic up onto his upper set of teeth.

"Now come on you," Roy chuckled and turned away towards the door. There was a small cough and the black haired man looked over his shoulder at his wife who was raising her eyebrows at him.

"And where are you going without a costume?" Riza said playfully.

"I have a mask," Roy mumbled, bringing his hand up to rub his neck sheepishly.

"I guess it will have to do," Riza laughed then stooped and kissed her son's forehead. "Have fun you two and remember Roy you're taking the pup," Riza reminded him. With a sigh the black haired man held out his large hand, which his son took, and set off towards the door, whistling for the puppy.

* * *

Roy could guess by the way the seven year old was dragging his feet and that his bag was now full to bursting, that it was time to retire for the night. He smiled and leant over to rest a hand on his son's shoulder. "What do you say we call it a night, mum will be wondering where we are and mini Hayate looks a bit tired," Roy said softly but the boy was otherwise distracted with a collection of sweets in his hand. "What ya got there kiddo?" Roy asked, looking down at the confectionary in the boy's small palm, seeing that he hadn't turned.

"Morty gave me some boiled sweets," Peter said as he set his bag down on the ground, his eyebrows furrowing as he concentrated on the round pieces of confectionary. Roy pushed his mask up off his face, breathing in heavily as he realised just how sweaty his face had become under the plastic.

"What our neighbour Mortimer?" Roy smiled as he watched the boy's interests in the sweets.

"Yeah," Seeming to make up his mind, the child took one between his fingers and popped it in his mouth. Roy leant out to take one too, seeing his son's face light up. Peter pulled his hand back, setting his dark eyes on his father. There was a bulge in his cheek where he was sucking the sweet. "Remember what mummy said papa, suck them, don't bite them!" Roy rolled his eyes and took one.

"She only said that to you because your teeth aren't as strong as mine," He chuckled at the child, but the raven haired boy kept a fixed gaze on his father. "What?" He asked, the sweet inches away from his lips, slightly put off by his son's look.

"Mum said papa!" The child said firmly again. Roy sighed and ruffled his hair.

"It takes too long to suck them," He muttered as he popped the boiled sweet into his mouth and bit down on it.

There was a loud crack.

* * *

Riza looked across at her husband who was clutching his cheek. She sighed. How stupid had he been to think she wouldn't notice? Especially when she had leant forward to kiss him as he arrived home only to have him recoil like she was some demonised werewolf. She hadn't through the splashes of face paint on her face had looked that scary.

It was only when she saw Peter sucking happily on a collection of sweets she had guessed.

She hadn't given him a choice as she had rung the practice that morning to book an urgent appointment. She sighed and looked at him again.

An 'I told you so' look was literally eminating from her features as he turned to her and whimpered. They had been sat in the dentist surgery for about ten minutes now and Roy had done nothing but moan.

"It's your own fault Roy, I did tell you!" Riza sighed, brushing her fringe from her eyes.

"Yes okay," Roy groaned rolling his eyes. They both looked up as the door swung open, followed by a call of 'Roy Mustang'. Roy rose to his feet, pouting down at her. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Don't even think about asking me to come in and hold your hand," Riza smirked and chuckled at him. Roy's shoulders slumped as he trailed after the dentist, _defeated_.

Maybe there would be one time when he listened to his wife and son.

_Not likely_.

* * *

**Halloween. Om nom nom.**

**Drop a review if you like and remember brush your teeth if you eat lots of sweets :D Don't wanna end up in the dentist like Roy...[I HATE DENTISTS, they're scarier than any halloween costume or story]**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Amie :)**


End file.
